convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
When the Corpses Cry
When the Corpses Cry began on November 14, 2015, and ended on December 11, 2015. The game was based around Umineko, Corpse Party, and Touhou Project. When a powerful witch known as Beatrice gathers people from different worlds against their own will in order to partake in a "Witch's Game," they must survive the deadly trials that await them, and investigate the truth behind its origins. It was hosted by Gummi Bunnies and can be found here. Participants * Aya Drevis * Bo Broski - Seventh Death * Chrom * Crono - Fifth Death * Dio Brando * Deedee * Edward Kenway - Seventh Death * Enrico Pucci * Diarmuid Ua Duibhne * Gilgamesh - Third Death * Gordon Freeman - Sixth Death * Guillo * Henry * Herbert West * Hermaeus Mora * HK-47 * Ilona * Io Nitta * Izayoi Sakamaki - Fourth Death * Jamie Madrox * Jason Voorhees * Kyle Hyde - Fifth Death * Leah Cain * Lucina * Majin Buu * Mark - Second Death * Mikleo * Morgan Tact * Plutia * Rider - Third Death * Sarah Connor * Shazam * Sorey * Teemo * Undyne * Yuki Terumi * Yuna Yuki * Zombina Death Order Ange Ushiromiya - MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''STABBED TO DEATH!' Mark - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''JAW REMOVED AND STABBED!' Gilgamesh - ''EXECUTED! INNOCENT! '''PIERCED AND BLOWN APART!' Rider - ''EXECUTED! INNOCENT! '''PIERCED AND BLOWN APART!' Izayoi Sakamaki - ''MURDERED! DETECTIVE! '''STRANGLED!' Crono - ''EXECUTED! MAESTRO! '''DEVOURED!' Kyle Hyde - ''MURDERED! INNOCENT! '''SHOT IN THE HEAD!' Gordon Freeman - ''EXECUTED! TRAITOR! '''SACRIFICED TO SACHIKO!' Edward Kenway - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''LEFT BEHIND!' Bo Broski - ''DIED! INNOCENT! '''LEFT BEHIND!' Other Characters * Ange Ushiromiya - ''First Death * Battler Ushiromiya * Beatrice * Bernkastel * Chen * Culprit Battler * Dlanor A. Knox * Erika Furudo * Eliza Xena * Featherine Augustus Aurora * Gaap * Kanon * Kyrie Ushiromiya * Lambdadelta * Ran Yakumo * Robin Tact * Sachiko * Sakutarou * Shannon * Virgilia * Willard H. Wright * Yuka Mochida * Yukari Yakumo * Yuyuko Saigyouji Chapter Details Prologue - "The Key" Chapter 1 - "The Golden Witch" Chapter 2 - "Ruination of Rokkenjima" Chapter 3 - "Welcome to the Heavenly Host" Chapter 4 - "Missing Boundaries" Final Chapter - "Breakthrough" Epilogue Details Afterlife Details Trivia * In-Universe, this event is known as the "Witch's Game". * This is the first canonical main event to not be part of an overarching story arc. * In contrast to other events that had set Traitors from the beginning, this event is unique in that there is only one Traitor per round, and the role is shifted to a new participant every event, determined by the Maestro, and later, Beatrice. * When the Corpses Cry has received generally positive reception for its use of the Truth System, adding a layer of gameplay that focused on intriguing riddles, and in turn, its well-layered story and characters. Category:When the Corpses Cry Category:Games